powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Growing the Monsters
once grown]] A staple of Power Rangers and Super Sentai in many seasons is the monster growing to giant size after being destroyed, or nearly destroyed, by the Rangers in battle. This would cause the Rangers to summon their Zords or Mecha to finish off the monster for good. Many monsters required one of the recurring villains to make them grow, while others possess the ability to grow on their own. In some cases the monsters do not grow but rather are shown to pilot their own giant robots, and there are a few cases were neither growing was not needed as the monster was naturally giant sized. While most Sentai and PR seasons make monsters giants, certain series do not follow this strategy: both Battle Fever J and Go-Busters use robotic clones of the monster, while Goggle V, Bioman and Dekaranger (as well as Dekaranger's adaptation Power Rangers S.P.D.) generally used giant robots that are piloted. List of Growing methods Super Sentai *'Himitsu Sentai Gorenger' - In the final episode, the Black Cross Führer reveals himself as the massive Black Cross Castle fortress, which is finally destroyed with the Gorenger sacrificing Varidreen and the New Gorenger Machines; though they don't fight him in an actual fight, he is the first being to take a giant form. *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' - Crime uses a CRIME Flying Saucer connected to Crime Big Four member Captain UFO in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger as part of a plot to nuke many world cities; after he falls, Boss Iron Claw tries to escape with it until it is ultimately blown up by Big One tricking him into taking a bomb implanted into a fake version of his claw. *'Battle Fever J' - At the culmination of an arms race in episode 5, Egos creates a duplicate "little brother" Robot in order to beat Battle Fever in having its own giant warrior by way of Battle Fever Robo; once defeated, Egos creates similar "little brother" robots from then on for its monsters. **In the final episode, Satan Egos himself grows giant in order to cause a massive disaster. *'Denshi Sentai Denziman' - Vader Monsters all possess the ability to control their body's cellular structure and are thus able to make themselves grow larger or smaller. **Instead of growing himself, Gamalar creates a ninjutsu illusion that makes it appear that he has grown giant while he remains small on the ground. **Both General Hedrer and Demon King Banriki can grow themselves. *'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' - Monger Monsters have an Expansion Program built into them that not only repairs them, but enlarges them as well. **During the final siege on Iron Claw Castle, The Omnipotent God changes his Monger maker into King Magmar, a mecha piloted by the Zero Girls; this is the first Evil Mecha. *'Dai Sentai Goggle V' - Instead of growing monsters, Deathdark constructs massive mecha known as Kongs which are sent to battle when a Mozoo is defeated. The Kong teleports the Mozoo within, then the "Refresh Power" is activated by Deathtopa to the Kong, refreshing the Mozoo for mecha combat. Though the first several Kongs are different from the defeated Mozoo, starting in episode 5, all future Kongs are exact replicas of the Mozoo. **Führer Taboo itself grows giant after the destruction of Deathtopia. *'Kagaku Sentai Dynaman' - The creatures created by General Kar undergo various means based on their type. **The original Evolution Beasts are pre-programmed with a genetic "Big Bang Progress", making them grow instantly once extremely weakened, typically via Super Dynamite. **Mechavolution Beasts are sunk back underground after being destroyed via a wheel Kar spins inside the Grand Gizmo; he then fires the "Big Bang Beam" from the eyes of the Jashinka mothership, which both rebuilds and grows the creature. *'Choudenshi Bioman' - Neo Empire Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, to assist the Big Three; likewise launching a variety of giant robots to assist them. **The original set, the Mecha Gigan, are merely giant robots with their own sentience and assisting Doctor Man and the Big Three in their schemes. **Two Mecha Gigan have external assistance: Anchor Canth, which is initially piloted by Neo Intellect Brain before Doctor Man decides to control it from Neograd; and Grotes Canth, which has a mech-like cockpit piloted by Prince. **The second set, the Neo-Mecha Gigan, are mecha that are piloted from a cockpit; each member of the Big Three ultimately pilot them, as well as Bio Hunter Silva and even Doctor Man himself by the end **Balzion, a mecha devised by the Anti-Bio Union that came to Earth, is ultimately used as Silva's ultimate weapon *'Dengeki Sentai Changeman' - After each Space Beast Warrior is destroyed by the Changemen, Gyodai is summoned to the scene to use his powers to rebuild and enlarge them. **Gyodai also can grow other objects for combat, such as Earth creatures in episode 13 and 14 and, during the series finale, the Memory Doll of planet Merle used to rupture a segment of Gozma Star. *'Choushinsei Flashman' - The Kuragen, a creation made from the genetics of jellyfish, is released and emits an energy that makes the defeated Genetic Beast Warrior grow; after releasing this energy, the Kuragen shrinks to a small size until it can restore the energy within itself. **Beast Warrior The Gitan grows giant-size after it eats Alien Hunter Gerao. **The Demoss, the final Deus Beast Warrior created via Kuragen, is created as a giant due to Kuragen being giant size at full power. *'Hikari Sentai Maskman' - Energy Beast Okelampa is summoned, where it can create a firework-like explosion after opening its wings which bathes the dead monster reviving and growing it; however the process always tires him out instantly. **Lethal Doggler II grows after absorbing Aura Power from two straight Jet Cannons at full power. *'Choujuu Sentai Liveman' - Grown by the Giga Phantom, a cannon possessed by Guardnoid Gash, at the cost of losing their special abilities. *'Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'- All Boma Beasts are enlarged by special tornadoes by the Boma field commanders, but the method differs on the commander: **Boma Doctor Lehda uses his cane as a flute and plays a tune on it to create an image of an ammonite in the sky which summons the tornado. **Dark Boma Zimba would raise his hand high and shoot a red beam from his palm that summon an image of his head in the sky and creates the tornado. **Princess Boma Jarmin would spit from her mouth a fiery snake, which occasionally would bite the Boma Beast for the growth. **Rage Flying Boma Zulten would summon the tornado by blowing his horagai. **Wandering Boma Yamimaru initially has the Dark Spider summon the tornado while standing over his shoulder; after upgrading from meeting Kirika, he would shoot a red beam from the horns and gem of his helmet. **Wandering Boma Kirika spun her five-pointed ringknife and a blue tornado would come out to enlarge the beast. **Great Boma Emperor Lagorn can create his own tornado from his tendrils to grow himself or Boma Beasts; even after his "death" as he does with Actor Bōma and Gunman Bōma. **Fossil Bōma can create a separate, giant clone of himself due to partaking in the powerful golden apple. **Super-Majin Bōma is naturally giant and thus only fights as such. **Amulet Bōma is grown by the two Skull Monster guardians of Kirika using the remainder of their powers after they've died. **Hell Painting Bōma uses its own power to create a tornado and grow after death. *'Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman' - An Enlarging Beast Gorlin (a robot alien that the Zone forces purchase for 100,000 Dolyun each) is sent onto the battlefield, which absorbs and mimics defeated monsters. If the monster dies, the Gorlin cannot mimic the monster. **Sairagin is from a race of giant aliens and thus comes to Earth as a giant; however Dongoros does at one point tries to use a Gorlin to absorb him **Denkiunagin can create a mass of electricity in its own shape that can act as a giant to elude and drain energy from its giant opponent. **Barrugin uses his galactic magic to make himself giant-size **Kourogin grows with its own abilities in music after First Captain Chevalier sings an order to do so *'Choujin Sentai Jetman' - When a monster is destroyed, if its Dimensional Bug survives, it can revive and enlarge it. **If a Dimension Bug possesses an object that is already large, then it is formed as a giant monster, such as Fighter Dimension or House Dimension **Majin Ramon and Gorg can grow on their own; Gorg did so during one battle but Ramon did so after being infected with multiple Dimension Bugs, thus making it unknown which source lead to the growth. **Tranza has an option on his glove to activate Dimension Bug growth with a push of a button *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' - When defeated, Witch Bandora would throw her Dora Sceptor to Earth and use the ghosts from the underground to regenerate the Dora Monster into a giant. The spell goes, “Evil spirits that sleep within the Earth... Grant your power to Dora (name of beast)!”. **Dora Titan and Antaeus are exceptions as they were created as giant. **Bandora can turn any of her minions, including herself and even DragonRanger (prior to his acquisition of Dragon Caesar), into a giant using her wand. **Dora Pixie grew once the horn maintaining his love power was broken off. **Dora Narcissus grows giant when he reaches the final stage of his evolution to ultimately destroy Earth with giant vines. *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' - The Gorma Minions are enlarged with Gorma's Enlargement Bombs. This is something of a disadvantage, as a Gorma Minion can be defeated at human-sized if immobilized mid-throw. **Lieutenant Colonel Shadam temporarily grows giant while accessing the powers of Hell until the Dairanger seal the gate, making him shrink back to normal size. **Ikazuchi, a being from Hell, likewise uses Hell Energy to grow when required. *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' - The Yokai is struck by supernatural lightning created by their evil deeds. *'Chouriki Sentai Ohranger' - Starting from Episode 8, after Kocha was outfitted with an enlarging beam, Acha would swing her like a flail, then toss her onto a fallen Machine Beast, then zaps them with the beam, which reboots, repairs and enlarges them. **During the final battle, just before Acha and Kocha could enlarge Kaiser Buldont and Multiwa, the two combine their power and do it themselves. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' - After Episode 4, most Gorotsuki eat imo-youkan, a yellow cube-shaped food made from jellied sweet potatoes, to grow, due to the effect of the food on their alien biology. It has to be from only one store, Imocho, for this to happen, otherwise they shrink. As Grotch found out, expired imo-youkan from Imocho only enlarges the consumer for a short while until he reverts back to original size. Expired imo-youkan can also be used to shrink beings who are already giant, as Gynamo does to Exhaus in the final episode. **Elekinta, a being summoned by Zelmoda, summons lightning from the sky to make himself grow. **Starting with the purchase of the mecha Braking by RitchiRitchihiker, the Bowzock begin using multiple mecha for combat later in the series. *'Denji Sentai Megaranger' - Bibidebi was equipped with a giant infecting virus to which he enlarges Nezire beasts by biting them. **Due to the utter destruction of Lion Nezilar in episode 33, Bibidebi instead emitted a mist from his mouth to recreate and grow him. **An army of Kunekune lead by Boss Kunekune piled on top of each other to form a massive "King Kunekune" form with the boss as its heart. **Helmedor could grow on his own, and can include his motorcycle, oddly enough. **The Nezirangers could change their sizes, but generally grew giant size after the destruction of their MegaSuits. *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman' - Using a substance called Baruba-X can enlarge Barban soldiers. Each of the four Balban army's containers are different in design. **Sambash Majin Gang: Modeled off a liquor bottle. **Budoh Majin Mob: Modeled off of a hyoutan, a gourd-like container. **Iliess Majin Tribe: A boot-like vial. ***Iliess was able to grow without Baruba-X, using her own magic as the catalyst. **Battobas Majin Corps: Modeled off from an ale barrel. ***Biznella used a gun filled with Baruba-X to fire an injection needle to grow Degius. Battobas would later use the same gun to grow Majin Biznella. *'Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive' - When Psyma Beasts are defeated, Pierre throws a Regeneration Card to turn the demon's remains into a 'Giant Ghost' ("Evil Magic, with your power grant this fallen Psyma Beast the last strength! Amiyasu Amiyasu Amijiisu... Psyma Regeneration!"). **Magma Golem was sent to Earth as a giant, arriving as a meteor and rampaging only in a massive form. **Four special "Golem Cards" were created after the second death of Magma Golem after it had gained the power of Grandiene; these cards physically revived Psyma Beasts instead of making them "giant ghosts" and could only be destroyed by the Grand Liner. **The Hades Demon Warrriors have their own special growth card: this card keeps them as ghosts like the Ressurection Card, but increases their strength and grants them weapons like the Golem Card. **Halleluyan used his own ability in Psyma magic to grow. **In certain episodes between Episode 31-39, Salamandes would darken the skies with his power to create the Psyma Zone that would support the giant Psyma Beast. **Pierre drew the energies from the captured humans in the Psyma Tree to enlarge Ghost King Salamandes and Spiritworld Guard Psyma Chaos. *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger' - Londers Prisoners are grown by removing their Depression Seal, which is a side-effect of the compression process. After being defeated, they aren't killed but shrunk back down to containment size for recapture. *'Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger' - Whenever an Org is killed, Tsuetsue would wield her staff at the oozy remnants, chanting as the Org Seeds spit out of the staff and onto the puddle, recreating the Org as a giant. **Loki had his own Wolf Seeds that have the same ability. *'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger' - The monsters this season are controlled by different generals and are grown based on the general's methods; all of the growth methods are controlled by Wendinu: **Bionin Corp members are enlarged by a magical scroll fired from Wendenu's bazooka. During his final battle, Chuuzubo uses a forbidden scroll that enhances his power in addition to enlarging him that carries the side effect of shortening his life. **When Mechanin Corp members is scrapped, Wendinu summons a Copy Giant which scans a defeated monster and then copies its form and enlarges it to giant-sized. **When a Masked Ninja Corp member is destroyed, Wendinu throws a special mask-themed boomerang that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turns the fallen ninja into a giant. **While there is no direct method used with the Phantom Beast Corps, Badogi and Dezargi were giants from the start. **Wendinu herself can also turn giant if she builds up enough rage and stress, but when she becomes nervous, she shrinks back to normal. *'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger' - When a Trinoid is destroyed, their Life Berry lifts up into the air and creates rain. The Trinoid is then resurrected as a giant by the rain. However, this process has a limitation, as it cannot revive a Trinoid that has more than three motifs to it, such as was the fate of the failed Hexanoid project. **Giganoids serve as the giant enemy Mecha of this season, as they are created at giant size. *'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger' - Most Alienizer, or the Anaroids assisting them, pilot Heavy Industrial Machines, rather than become giant themselves. However, exceptions exist, but have many diverse ways to grow, rather than having one object or agent doing the growing. **Lovelian Balance was a natural giant. **Juuzaiann Braidy was enlarged by being bitten by an alien bat, sent by Agent Abrella. **Ocarnan Amy's species has the natural ability to grow giant, but due to her young age, Amy was unable to control it and grew whenever she was distressed. **Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes grew giant by swallowing pills. **Space Life Form Browgouls naturally grow when eating a certain metal. They do not seem to have a limit on size, as one manages to dwarf the Dekaranger's Mecha. *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger' - Wolzard and later Meemy and Vancuria (using the Wolzard Phones) could use a spell to enlarge the Hades Beasts and Hades Beastmen. **Certain Hades Beasts, such as Blob and Worm, are naturally giants. **Hades Beastman Kirikage uses a ninjutsu to make himself giant. **The Infershia Pantheon were naturally giants, but are able to switch between giant and human size at will. The same applies to their leader Absolute God N Ma. *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger' - As there are multiple factions in this season gregariously dubbed "The Negative Syndicate", the growing method really depends on the faction. Some monsters are also already giant. **Gajah rarely fought, but when he did, it was either with giant war machines, or with other factions. **Starting from Task 16, King Ryuuwon wields a gun that fires a special dart makes a fallen Wicked Dragon come back to life and grow; but usually, their growth was caused by something different and related to the Precious he was hunting. He also commanded Great Evil Dragons in lieu of giant Mecha. **Dark Shadow's Gekkou of Illusions uses a Kage Ninpo to enlarge Dark Shadow's fallen Tsukumogami using sutras. **The Ashu Tribe shed their souls to become giants. ***The Questers used giant mecha (as they are revived Ashu Tribe members, they had already shed their souls), with their first mecha once belonging to Gajah after they stole it. **Sometimes, the very Precious that the Boukengers and the various Negative Syndicate members are hunting down either become monsters or summon them as security. *'Juken Sentai Gekiranger' - The Rinrinshi (later Mythical Beast-Fist users) are able to grow giant via a Confrontation/Mythical Technique. **The Infinity Dragon (Long's true form) is naturally giant. **A Rinshi was grown accidentally by Mele while wearing Confrontation Machine Soldier Butoka's armor when she intended to give him a power boost. *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' - Using a substance called Bikkurium stored within a container in their bodies after being knocked out, the Gaiak monsters can use it to grow through Industrial Revolution. However, the Bikkurium container can be removed to prevent a Banki from growing. ** A stronger substance called Dokkirium was used in the final episodes by Cleaning Minister Kireizky and Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne for Super Industrial Revolution. ** Water Pollution Prince Nigorl was able to grow by combining with a member of the same branch; in this case, Kegalesia. **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein is able to grow on his own using Third Industrial Evolution. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' - After a Gedoushuu member is killed, they naturally grow, which is identified as their second life, and must be killed again to die completely. All Gedoshuu go through this pattern, including the most powerful leaders such as Dokoku Chimatsuri and Akumaro Sujigarano, except for Gedonins, humans who become partial Ayakashi, which allows them to traverse without the support of the Sanzu River. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Gedoushuu gives up their second life. However this third life, when activated, is even more powerful than the second. **Some Nanashi Company members are born giant, with some of them having the ability to fly. **Some Nosakamata are born giant. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' - Bibi Bugs land on the defeated Warstar and Yuumajuu member, and this revives and enlarges them. **Because Matrintis members are robots instead of organic beings, the Bibi Bugs were modified by Metal Alice of the Agent into Biibi Nails, as to drill through the armor to reboot, repair, and enlarge the Matrintis member. *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' - Zangyack's flagship, the Gigant Horse, fires purple lasers from its two large cannons which hit the monster and a trio of Zgormin, the monsters glowing purple as they rapidly grow. **The Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms droids, used by Basco ta Jolokia and stored within Sally, are naturally giant. **The Ranger Key Clones of Zubaan and Wolzard Fire, lead by Basco, grew giant after they were defeated by Gokai Silver. The original Zubaan and Wolzard also had the ability to change size at will. *'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' - Messiah sends forth MegaZords with properties of a newly created Metaloid made by Enter, later Escape, into the human world. The MegaZords are initially stored within the hyper-space location where Messiah was transported to 13 years prior to the start of the series. **Rhino Doubler was grown by Enter using a MetaVirus. ** In the alternate universe inhabited by the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, the monsters of the Machine Empire Mechalius were made to grow after being injected with oil from Maintanloader. *'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger' - Luckyuro waters the remains of the defeated Debo Monster and/or Cambrima with a pumpkin watering can containing Restoration Water, which restores a Debo Monster and makes them grow. It should be noted that Restoration Water only works on members of the Deboth Army, as Restoration Water is derived from the cells of Deboth himself. **Debo Monsters can be shrunk back down when Luckyuro uses a slingshot to fire a special powder ball at it. If it hits, then the ball absorbs the Restoration Water, returning the monster to normal. If the same ball is thrown back, the water will be returned and the monster will grow once again. *'Ressha Sentai ToQger' - When a Shadow Monster is destroyed, its power goes out of control, making it grow giant. **The Shadow Line elite and Kuros use Kuliner Robos to fight, with the Shadow Line generals tending to have personal models. **When the Rainbow Line stops in in Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special, a undergoes the unique effect of growing to giant size after eating two . *'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger' - When a Yokai is destroyed in battle, Kyuemon Izayoi uses the stolen hammer and a Kibaoni Nin Shuriken to revive the fallen Youkai and make it grow. **As seen in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation Combining Special, Kyuemon can use the same method to grow other monsters, such as . Power Rangers *'Mighty Morphin' - During its three seasons, three different methods were used. See below. **'Season 1' - Rita would chant "Magic wand, make my monster grow", or a variation thereof, before throwing her staff to Earth, where it would crack the ground and release a burst of magic to enlarge the monster. ***Babe Ruthless and Oysterizer both seemingly grew by themselves without any assistance from Rita, while Goldar and Scorpina also both grew by themselves occasionally. **'Season 2' - Lord Zedd would materialize a grenade in his hand and then throw it to Earth, where the monster would detonate it. The energy of the explosion would enlarge the monster. **'Season 3' - Rita and Zedd would bring their staffs together, creating a storm on Earth which would strike their monster with lightning, enlarging it. Rito used their staffs himself once. *'Zeo' - King Mondo sent a monster that was already giant in episode 3; he then upgraded Klank and Orbus for enlarging the rest of his machine monsters. Saying "Around, and round, and away you go!", Klank would swing Orbus on a chain and throw him at machine monsters, Orbus then re-energizing and/or enlarging the monster with a laser from his body. *'Turbo' - Divatox's Subcraft would fire a pair of torpedoes at the monster, which would enlarge it upon detonation. They defied the laws of physics, being able to fly out of water and through space. The Rangers used them once to undo Shrinkasect's spell on them; the torpedoes could also undo transformations, but would leave the ones cured temporarily invisible. *'In Space' - The Dark Fortress would fire a green ray from the Satellasers to enlarge the monster. **Darkonda fired an orange beam from his hand to make the Barillian Bug grow. **A tainted strength potion Darkonda took caused him to grow into a mutated version of himself, but temporarily caused him to become feral. **Spikey and the unnamed Owl Monster grew on their own with no apparent help. *'Lost Galaxy' - The monster would drink a flask of green elixir. This was later phased out, so instead the monster would grow on its own, usually after being hit by the combined attack of the Rangers' weapons. Radster, Horn, Mutantrum, Ruptor and Fishface were the only monsters to use the elixir phase. *'Lightspeed Rescue' - Jinxer would toss a special card on the debris of a destroyed demon, chanting "Grow with more power than ever before!" or similar. The debris would turn into bats that would reform into the enlarged monster. A few times, he used an even more special card to revive the demons in "super" giant forms, Diabolico having done this on one occasion himself. Queen Bansheera could turn fallen demons into these forms by touching them with her tentacles, even brainwashing them in the process. *'Time Force' - The mutant would remove a patch on its body to expose its DNA, causing the mutant to enlarge. The Rangers accidentally did this once, but all subsequent mutants would do so willingly if the fight wasn't going well. The process worked in reverse when the mutant was defeated, shrinking them down to the size of action figures for cryo-storage. *'Wild Force' - Toxica would resurrect fallen Orgs and cause them to grow by reciting the spell "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life", firing some magic beans from her staff into the puddle of goo that was formerly an Org. The beans would sprout into vines that reform and enlarge the fallen Org. It was explicitly mentioned by Toxica that when an Org becomes giant, it can no longer return to its original size. Jindrax ate the magic beans one time and became a giant himself, however only a few minutes later he burped out fumes that cause him to go back to regular size, being the only Org to do so. Zen-Aku and Master Org had the power to make themselves grow. *'Ninja Storm' - Lothor's Lairship would launch a Scroll of Empowerment '''to revive and/or enlarge the monster, though several of the main villains piloted robots instead. Lothor possessed a handheld device to control when the scroll was activated and, because he never paid for an extra feature, was limited to enlarging only one monster at a time. *Dino Thunder' - Mesogog uses his hydro-regenerator to revive and/or enlarge his monsters. It took the form of a storm cloud that used rain to reconstitute the monsters. *'S.P.D.' - Broodwing would release a bat which would bite and enlarge the monster. This was done only once on T-Top, as the villain would often just use a robot instead. Two other monsters had their own one-use growth methods. *'Mystic Force' - Koragg would often revive and/or enlarge the monster via a dark spell. Necrolai did this several times when she was given Koragg's magic in the from of a dark Mystic Morpher. Imperious had the power to grow larger than the Mystic Force Megazord, but once used the ability once. *'Operation Overdrive' - With four villain groups came four methods of instigating giant-sized battles. Kamdor would use a sutra to make his monsters grow. Moltor shot a dart at his to make them grow. This was used only once, as he tended to use small monsters or permanently giant robots. Flurious also preferred robots, or monsters that appeared giant sized in the first place. The Fearcats were able to grow on their own by tearing open their bodies, allowing the second body within to emerge and enlarge. The two main Fearcats, Mig and Benglo - perhaps losing this ability once upgraded by Flurious - typically attacked in a different giant robot in every appearance instead of doing this often. Vulturus, the sole monster created by Thrax, grew by unknown means. *'Jungle Fury' - Once a Rinshi Beast had collected enough human fear, it gained the ability to grow into a giant form. As evidenced by the Five Fingers of Poision, the Rinshi Beasts can take giant form any time once they've collected the amount of fear needed. *'R.P.M.' - Venjix would initiate a "Download" to revive and/or enlarge his robots. General Crunch once wondered why they waited until after their Attack Bots were destroyed to enlarge them. *'Samurai' - The Nighlok had two lives, and when destroyed at their regular size they would then unleash the 'Mega-monster' which was a gigantic version of it that also had to be destroyed to finish the Nighlok completely. Moogers, the foot soldiers, were also capable of growing. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Nighlok gives up their second life, as is the case of Octoroo and Gigertox. However this third life, when activated, is even more powerful than the second, and doesn't resemble the original Nighlok. *'Megaforce' - Vrak sends five of his Zombats to revive and/or enlarge a Warstar Alien or Toxic Beast by surrounding their target with a circle of blue light emitted from their eyes. When a robot was grown, the upgraded "Zombolts" would burrow into the robot like literal bolts, enlarging it. *[[Power Rangers Super Megaforce|'Super Megaforce']] - Levira unveils a new weapon in place of the defunct Zombats called the Maximizers, a pair of cannons mounted on the Armada Mothership. When fired, it revives and/or enlarges one of The Armada's monsters, usually with a complement of Bruisers. *[[Power Rangers Dino Charge|'Dino Charge''']] - After a monster was destroyed, Sledge would fire his ship's Magnabeam down to Earth, reviving it and causing it to grow. Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Tropes